<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a place where i can go by renmoojunskz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702258">a place where i can go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz'>renmoojunskz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>home (the series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, NO MCD!!!, changbin and jisungs past together, changbin rich, changbin takes care of jisung, jisung poor, mature for language and death, mentions of family death, one results in family death, theyve been together since middle school, this is BOOK TWO!!!!, two car accidents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is book two to the home series please read the first book before this ahhh</p><p>changbin and jisung have been in love since middle school and some people say that thats just not possible. but it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>home (the series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a place where i can go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ly+%40angelsungz+on+twitter">ly @angelsungz on twitter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hi, im changbin,”</p><p>the first three words.</p><p>10 year old seo changbin really was confident.</p><p>jisung on the other hand, was quiet.</p><p>“i said hi,” changbin pushes.</p><p>“yeah. hi,” jisung mumbles, taking a bite of his apple slice.</p><p>“lets be friends. you're jisung right?” </p><p>jisung nods, sinking low into the cafeteria seat.</p><p>“great,” changbin plops down across from him. “do you want half of my sandwich? its peanut butter.”</p><p>jisung looks at his pitiful lunch compared to changbins. “yeah sure,”</p><p>changbin had homemade everything, and everything was something you could eat at a restaurant and then just a peanut butter sandwich. jisung had browning apple slices and a juice box.</p><p>and every day for the rest of elementary school, changbin gave jisung half of his large lunch and they grew much closer.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>the first few months of sixth grade were normal for changbin and jisung. </p><p>changbin would walk jisung home, to his worn down mobile home and say hello to his mom and then they would play together.</p><p>for a while, jisung didn't want changbin to come over. because even in 3rd grade, he knew that living where he did was easy to bully. and changbin lived in a mansion.</p><p>but eventually, after changbin begged all through 3rd and 4th grade, halfway through 5th grade (6th grade for him), jisung allowed him to come over. and then he did every day.</p><p>changbins mom loved jisung, always saying he was welcome.</p><p>well, a few months into middle school for jisung, the bullying started.</p><p>of course changbin and jisung held hands in the hallway, they always did.</p><p>thats the first time jisung heard the word gay.</p><p>and he asked.</p><p>“changbin? what does gay mean?” and since changbin was a year older, he assumed changbin knew.</p><p>and changbin, a very smart 7th grader, did know. “it means that you like boys.”</p><p>“but i do like boys?”</p><p>“i know you do, jisung. so do i,”</p><p>“so im gay?”</p><p>“lets talk about it at my house tonight.”</p><p>jisung nods and takes changbins hand on his way to class.</p><p>that night, since it was friday, jisung was spending the night at changbins.</p><p>“so,” changbin says, through a mouthful of cheetos. “gay means that youre a boy who wants to date boys. is that what you want?”</p><p>jisung blinks at him. “i don't know. do you?”</p><p>“i like both. boys and girls. i like both. i wouldn't mind either.” </p><p>jisung stares. “i think i would want to date you.”</p><p>changbin nods, swallowing. “i agree,”</p><p>jisung smiles.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>in jisungs seventh grade year and changbins eighth grade year, they were official.</p><p>after a year of dancing around each other, and changbin letting jisung figure it out, they fully confessed and were together.</p><p>“i want to tell my mom,”</p><p>changbin cringes. “i don't think that would be a good idea,”</p><p>“why not? we told your mom…” jisung plays with his fingers.</p><p>“your mom is sick, jisung, and i don't think right now is a good time to tell her that you like boys and that we are together. when she is out of the hospital, then we can tell her. okay?”</p><p>jisung nods. they go back to watching their movie and leaning into each other.</p><p>“whats on your mind sungie?” changbin asks.</p><p>“dunno, just thinking. you're going to high school next year.”</p><p>“yeah. i am,” </p><p>“don't you want to be with someone who is also in high school?”</p><p>“there's no one else i could ever want, jisung.”</p><p>changbins mom did accept them, in fact she guessed before they could even tell her.</p><p>while jisungs mom was in the hospital, he stayed with changbin and it was all his moms idea.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>changbin and jisungs first fight was changbins sophomore year and jisungs freshman year. homecoming was coming up and a girl in changbins class asked him right in front of jisung.</p><p>and she said she didn't know changbin was dating anyone once jisung stepped forward.</p><p>“why did you hide it from people? are you ashamed of me?”</p><p>“no, jisung,”</p><p>“then why?”</p><p>“high school is different than middle school. it's not as accepting. and you're too sensitive for the bullies that are here, and i want you to be safe.”</p><p>“you can protect me. the bullies don't bother me,”</p><p>“they do, jisung.”</p><p>“then protect me. you love me don't you?”</p><p>“of course i love you jisung,”</p><p>“then protect me instead of hiding me,”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>in changbins senior year and jisung junior year, jisungs mom died.</p><p>she had been battling cancer for so long, as long as jisung could remember.</p><p>and jisung had called changbin that night, at the hospital, and he knew.</p><p>“whats up sungie?”</p><p>“can you come to the hospital? tonight is my mom's last night,” he whispers.</p><p>“oh jisung, of course. i'll be there soon,”</p><p>and he was there in 10 minutes.</p><p>he held jisung as his mom took her last breaths. and the whole night.</p><p>that weekend jisung officially moved into changbins house.</p><p>“you are always safe here, han jisung,” mrs. seo had told him, “no matter what,”</p><p>that same year, changbin took jisung to his prom.</p><p>and the next year, jisung took changbin to his own prom.</p><p>and the year after that, jisung was accepted to the same college as changbin.</p><p>that was the first year since jisungs seventh grade year that they didn't go on their summer beach trip.</p><p>because they broke up.</p><p>6 years, and they broke up.</p><p>a week before they had scheduled their trip,their third year going without changbins parents to the beach house, they had a massive fight and ended it.</p><p>of course jisung had started it because changbin had wanted to go out with college friends without telling him and jisung found out from one of his classmates.</p><p>a week after their trip was planned, 3 weeks in total they avoided each other at home and school, changbins dad got into a car accident and passed.</p><p>at the hospital as they waited for the news, changbin began to cry.</p><p>jisung had never seen him cry before. so he scoots over on the uncomfortable hospital waiting room couch and takes his hand, leaning his head on changbins shoulder.</p><p>changbin sobs softly, squeezing jisungs hand in both of his.</p><p>“its okay, hyung. im here,”</p><p>changbin whimpers softly. “please don't leave me, jisung,”</p><p>“im not going anywhere,”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“beach day!”</p><p>changbin laughs softly, taking his hand. “yes yes, beach day,”</p><p>the drive was beautiful, the windows down and sunroof open and jisung was never happier.</p><p>everything smelled like home. because he and changbin come here every summer a million times. every summer since middle school.</p><p>everyday since they fell in love.</p><p>some people say that falling in love in middle school isn't real, but for them it was. and the love only grew stronger the longer they were together.</p><p>because changbin was jisungs home. and that would never change.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>on their ten year anniversary, changbin is 25 years old and jisung is 24. and jisung is completely convinced that changbin will propose.</p><p>they had saved up for the past 4 years and bought the beach house from his mom and were living there together.</p><p>so of course, changbin should propose.</p><p>well, technically, jisung still had his apartment on campus that he was staying in every week for a few days. he had graduated that year but his lease wasn't over for another month so he was staying there on the night changbin was working late.</p><p>but the beach house was always going to be his home.</p><p>but changbin didn't propose.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“i love you so much, jisung.” the voice was a whisper but jisung heard it so loud.</p><p>changbin smells of salt water and sand and his hair was even wet still from their shower.</p><p>the beach house was quiet and jisung lifted his head to press his nose to changbins. “i love you. i really love you,”</p><p>“i want to marry you,”</p><p>“then do it,”</p><p>“when you're ready, i will,”</p><p>“why wouldn't i be ready? you're all i have,”</p><p>changbin stays quiet now.</p><p>and eventually jisung is asleep.</p><p>“i'll never ever leave you, jisung, never.” he smiles, brushing hair off of the younger boys forehead.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>two nights later, jisung and changbin had gone back to the beach where changbin was swimming lazily and jisung was laying on the san tanning.</p><p>“uh yeah, maybe i'm not sure. sounds fun though, i'll get back to you on it,” changbins voice floats to jisungs ears and he opens his eyes, squinting through his sunglasses to see changbin standing in ankle deep water with 2 girls in front of him.</p><p>jisung sits up quick and catches changbins side glancing at him. he narrows his eyes.</p><p>“yeah definitely.. you should come,” one of the girls steps closer and goes to touch changbins arm but he pulls back. </p><p>“i have to go now, see you,”</p><p>jisung stands and gathers his things.</p><p>“jisung-”</p><p>“no,”</p><p>“jisung seriously don't start-”</p><p>“stop,”</p><p>and changbin rushes to get his things and hurry behind him as jisung treks up to the house.</p><p>“well why don't you go then?” jisung snaps, “the party sounds fun!”</p><p>“you don't want me to go-”</p><p>“of course i dont want you to fucking go! the way those girls were all over you?! changbin we have been together over 10 years!!! does that mean nothing to you?!”</p><p>“stop! stop! you don't know what you're saying! i want to go because all i ever do is go places with you and maybe i want new friends and to do something without you!” </p><p>“without me? you want to be without me then?” jisungs face falls.</p><p>“that's not what i meant.” changbin groans.</p><p>“fuck you. go. go to the party. go somewhere. i don't care. i'll walk 15 miles back to my apartment. go. i don't want you here right now.”</p><p>“jisung im not leaving you here,”</p><p>“then take me home, changbin.” jisung says strongly, words slicing changbins heart. “take me fucking home.”</p><p>“okay. go get your stuff. i'll take you to your apartment.”</p><p>they never made it back.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“im actually so fucking mad at you,” jisung hisses, crossing his arms.</p><p>the sun was setting now and it was starting to sprinkle.</p><p>“seriously jisung?”</p><p>“DON'T START THAT!” jisung raises his voice, practically spitting out the words.</p><p>“stop yelling at me while im trying to fucking drive jisung! you're overreacting!”</p><p>“OVERREACTING?! you said you wanted to do things without me! do you want to break up then?! after 10 years?!”</p><p>“NO! stop!!” changbin slams his hand on the steering wheel.</p><p>“then fucking explain what you meant!”</p><p>“ive been trying but you keep fucking screaming at me!!”</p><p>“fucking talk then!”</p><p>but changbin doesn't have time to talk because as they were yelling, changbin had driven into the other lane. and then all jisung could see was bright headlights and all he could hear was the honking.</p><p>and then his head slammed on the dashboard and everything is dark.</p><p>changbin had hit a tree. and he had been slammed so hard back, his seat broke and he was halfway in the backseat, halfway out of the car</p><p>but he was awake.</p><p>his body was shooting with pain, like his bones were being ripped from his body.</p><p>but he crawls forward.</p><p>it smells like gasoline and jisungs face was covered in blood.</p><p>“jisung! jisung please wake up!”</p><p>changbin pulls his body as close to jisung as he could.</p><p>his chest was rising and falling.</p><p>changbin pulls him into his arms, screaming. “SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!! HELP ME!!”</p><p>“sir! are you okay?!”</p><p>“GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT!”</p><p>“take me home, changbin.” the voice was weak, and jisungs eyes were barely open, cloudy and red.</p><p>“im so sorry jisung.”</p><p>changbin holds him until the pain in his body overwhelms him and he passes out as he is being pulled out of the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS BOOK TWO OF 4 OR 5 PLEASE READ BOOK ONE FIRST!!!! also follow me on twitter and check out my aus and edits for this series plus i post spoilers and updates!! @hanseobinss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>